This invention relates to a fish stringing system, and more particularly, to a fish stringing system comprising two assemblies, a fish stringing assembly, and an attachment assembly. The fish stringing assembly can be coupled or uncoupled with respect to the attachment assembly with one hand for checking the condition of the caught fish while allowing the fisherman to continue to operate the fishing rod with the other hand. The system maintains the caught fish in a safe, live and fresh condition when deployed below the surface of the water.